C'était réciproque
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Ils étaient au bord du gouffre au sens propre du terme. Une mission a mal tourné ... Plein de guimauve. C'est pas une deathfic


* * *

Disclamer : pas à moi et tant mieux, ça coûte cher à entretenir mine de rien chuis sûre

Disclamer : pas à moi et tant mieux, ça coûte cher à entretenir mine de rien chuis sûre

Auteur : au hasard je dirais …. Moi ?

Couple : trop dur à deviner pas vrai ? (surtout que c'est écrit au dessus …)

Résumé : z'aviez qu'à lire avant de cliquer

* * *

C'était réciproque …

Tout dans cette mission semblait destiner Konoha à échouer.

D'abord la mort de l'informateur sur place. Puis la trahison de leur commanditaire lui-même. Enfin, ils avaient réussi à récupérer le Sceau et s'apprêtaient à le détruire pour éviter d'autres bains de sang. Mais des restes de l'Akatsuki abattue 6 mois plus tôt les avaient rejoints, enfin leur étaient tombés dessus. Déjà épuisés par la mission, ils avaient envoyé Sakura chercher de l'aide. Pour être exacte, un clone de Naruto l'avait traînée au village. En sécurité. Finalement après avoir terrasser ses ennemis, Naruto avait attaqué le dernier adversaire de Sasuke par derrière. Il l'avait eu, mais celui avait déjà repoussé l'Uchiha bien amoché. La bataille se passait sur un haut plateau. Près d'une saillie de la roche.

Naruto avait vu tomber son coéquipier. S'était précipité. Et désormais, il brûlait ce qui lui restait de chakra (plutôt celui de Kyubi, le sien propre étant épuisé depuis longtemps) pour se maintenir la tête en bas, les pieds collés à ladite saillie. Tenant de ses mains Sasuke, les mains croisées sur le haut du dos de l'Uchiha, les bras passant sous ses épaules. Lequel Uchiha dégoulinait de leurs deux sangs mêlés.

Même sans cette situation, sans soins, Sasuke serait bientôt mort. Ce dernier se força à parler.

S- Hey Dobe, si tu peux pas laisse. (sous-entendu si tu peux pas me remonter laisse-moi tomber.

N- Va crever teme !

S- C'est ce que je fait Dobe. Epargne moi ça (l'agonie).Lâche-moi.

N- Fais un effort et remonte, t'es lourd.

S- Peux plus.

N- …

S- Naruto, rends moi service.

Pour que l'Uchiha utilise son prénom, c'est que c'était vraiment la fin. Alors qu'il était revenu. Alors qu'il semblait un peu retrouver un peu du bonheur qui l'avait tant fuit.

N- Tout ce que tu veux teme mais tu remontes.

S- Non

N- S'il te plaît…

L'Uzumaki le suppliait de lui prouver qu'il y ait encore de l'espoir. Que ça ne se terminait pas. Pourtant.

S- Dobe. Juste une fois, obéis. _Vis_ ajouta t'il pour lui-même

N- …

S- Lâche-moi.

N hurlant d'une voix tremblante- Non !

S- Embrasse-moi.

N- Quoi ?

S- En cadeau d'adieu. Montre-moi ce que ça aurait pu être si ça avait été réciproque de ton côté.

Naruto le souleva de quelques centimètres. Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Il pleurait mais s'exécuta. Ils sentirent chacun le souffle tiède de l'autre, puis leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, avant de se dévorer. A nouveau le souffle cette fois haletant de son vis-à-vis sur ses lèvres.

Puis Sasuke se sentit chuter. Il pleura. Juste une larme. Naruto ne l'avait pas lâché ; Naruto murmurait quelque chose.

N- C'était réciproque…

La douleur après l'air qui lui a sifflé aux oreilles. Le noir. Fin de l'histoire.

* * *

Raté Uchiha

* * *

Jiraiya et Tsunade étaient arrivés à temps, prévenus par Sakura. Ils avaient amortis et ralentis leur chute.

Le blond se réveilla deux semaines plus tard à l'hôpital. Dans le lit à côté du sien, Sasuke l'observait, comme on surveille un trésor. Dès qu'il vit que Naruto était réveillé, il se traîna au bord de son lit. Tout deux étaient couverts de bandages. Sasuke s'assit sur le bord du lit (C'est pas bien ! ça l'abîme (le lit)).

S murmurant- désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver.

Sans réfléchir, Naruto passe ses bras autour de la nuque de son coéquipier et l'embrasse.

N- Héhéhéhé

S rouge et surpris- Pourquoi tu ris Dobe ?

N- Parce que si j'ai le droit de faire ça

S le coupant- Autant que tu veux

N- Alors ça valait le coup (de crever avec lui wah c'est beau l'amour ça me donnerait presque envie de m'y mettre)

Ils imposèrent leur relation d'abord à Tsunade et Sakura, qui l'acceptèrent relativement facilement, puis au village entier quand ils furent à peu près guéris.

Naruto s'installa chez Sasuke et rien, ni menaces, ni jalousies dangereuses de certaines ne les firent céder. Le seul problème fut leur nouveau fan-club (YAOIIIIIIIII !! KAWAÏÏÏÏ !!). Mais bon. Sasuke n'aurait pas dû embrasser Naruto devant Hinata et Ino (grandes fans du genre une fois leur jalousie oubliée).

Ils vécurent d'autres aventures, et affrontèrent d'autres problèmes, mais bon ils furent heureux et caetera.

Euh… Je sais plus quoi dire donc …. FIN ! (enfin ?)

Tyanilisha


End file.
